


Ghost Town

by LollipopSpartan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gangbang, M/M, Vaginal Sex, genji bein nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopSpartan/pseuds/LollipopSpartan
Summary: The time in Hanamura seemed to last forever. If not for the ramen shop or courtyard it seemed to be a ghost town. Genji checked the time once more before taking a moment to truly take a look at who was accompanying him on this mission.





	Ghost Town

The time in Hanamura seemed to last forever. If not for the ramen shop or courtyard it seemed to be a ghost town. Genji checked the time once more before taking a moment to truly take a look at who was accompanying him on this mission. 

There was a moment where the sight of his beloved would have comforted him. But finding that there were five of the gunslinger made the cyborg’s breath hitch. Chatting as if there was no tomorrow stood five McCree’s. All wearing strange costumes, that seemed to embellish his large, dark figure. 

“Gettin’ a better look darlin’?” The farthest gunslinger inquired putting out his limp cigar. They laughed in unison, their warm hazel eyes falling on the sitting cyborg. The laugh was a light chuckle but was amplified by their numbers. Making Genji’s pelvic plate feel a lot tighter, as his pussy twitched. 

“A loss for words kitten?” The most recognizable McCree purred inching closer to the stunned ninja, the four others right behind him. Genji was thrown back into reality when he felt the cowboy’s rough calloused hand touch his hip. As if testing the waters. 

Genji couldn’t help but buck up into his touch, finding it almost impossible to contain himself when the four others had taken place around him. They were eyeing him down like a three course meal. He could feel himself shuddering with a need to be touched. “Please Jesse—“ Genji keened, his face burning in arousal as the five towering men began to feel and stroke his silver plated armor. The McCree behind him whispering “I bet you need a good fucking” into his ear and placing small bites onto the back of his neck leaving angry red marks. 

“Oh darlin’ you’re a peach. Just a peach” A McCree whispered as his pelvic plate was removed, revealing his dripping, pink pussy. “Jesus Christ, you’re practically a river down here baby” Another purred as his remaining armor was stripped from his body. Genji began to shiver from the exposure, his cunt twitching as he watched the five men feel up every inch of his body. Before he knew it he was being lifted onto McCree’s face, his wet cunt merely inches away from the cowboy’s lips, he watched closely as he lowered himself onto McCree’s face, his clit hitting the bottom of his nose which sent jolts of hot white pleasure up his body, causing him to let out a cry. 

“Oh— Fuck Jesse!” The ninja screamed as Jesse’s tongue found its way into his slick covered entrance. Using his huge hands Jesse grasped onto Genji’s hips and thrust his tongue even farther down his pink walls. While in the midst of this, the four other McCree’s had begun pleasuring themselves at the sight, until one gently led Genji’s head to his eager cock. Without any hesitation Genji took the pre-cum dripping erection into his mouth, giving it a hungry suck. Causing Jesse to moan heartily, “Ah Fuck, baby !” Tears beginning to form as he took the huge cock down his throat, careful not to gag. His pussy throbbed at the sensation and salty taste of the man, circling his hips faster onto the other cowboy’s eager face. 

Within the last stretch of their patience the three other McCree’s decided to join guiding both of Genji's hands to their red tipped cocks. “What a beautiful sight, our little kitten taking four cocks at once” They growled in unison as they quicken their motions. The tongue inside of Genji’s cunt striking the spot that made him scream around the twitching cock in his throat. With a last hard gargled suck, he came onto the cowboy’s face, his love juices dripping down onto his neck. In that same moment, the other McCree came, shooting thick ropes of cum down his throat. Pulling out his still hard cock, Jesse let out a breathy moan, jerking his oversensitive cock. 

Rocking back onto the floor, Genji was left panting in his post-orgasmic high.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
